


[Cover Art] for emungere's "A Thorough Examination / In Depth"

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for emungere's "A Thorough Examination / In Depth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thorough Examination / In Depth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265580) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



One of my favourite 'naughty fics' and in need of a nice cover so I can put it on my Kobo. 

I hope you like it!

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/gUBAoSDJDWGu13SglXa5JtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
